The Smartest Mistake
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Hermione's engaged to Ron . Harry's engaged to Ginny. It turns out that sleeping with Hermione was the smartest mistake her ever made. HHR. T to be safe. Penname used to b Sangonesan I changedit
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Okay so I'm here with my first story! so don't murder me in my sleep if it sucks ass. So on with the first stuff. Oh yeah it Harry/Hermione so if you don't like it don't read

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did d'you think Dumbledore would be dead?

On with the story!

* * *

Prolouge

It started one rainy night when both of their fiancee's were at the family home. She walked into his room.

"Harry", she said," I'm scared."

"C'mere 'Mione"

She laid next to him and he held her close. Far off thunder rumbled and she whimpered. He kissed her forehead in an effort to calm her down. Somehow her forehead became her jaw and her jaw became her lips. Then it happened. Clothes flew off and parts of the body were being explored. As he was to later discover it was the smartest thing he ever did.

* * *

Short I know but it gives you and idea of what's gong on. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: I'm pregnant

Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I was so excited to see that you had!

Lily and James Love 4 ever : I'm updating, I'm updating!

Virgo girl 14: Thanks for the review and this chappie will be much longer! I promise!

WhiteTiger1992: Thank you!

whisper: I know it was more of a drabble than a prolouge but Hopefully its the beginning of a good fanfic and not the other one.

alayneni : Updating!

thealphamale: Thank you. I'm making much longer but this is a short story.

Tay: All I can say is keep reading

riegert8: Thank you. Like I said before just keep reading.

**Disclaimer:**I only own the wacked out plot bunnies and 6 books and 4 movies.

Chapter 1. One week after previous chapter/drabble/ whatver

* * *

Hermione sat at the computer looking up things.

_How is it_ she thought _That in sixteen years of reading never once have I read a book about babies? Well I can answer that I'd never thought I'd be having one with my best friend whos getting married to my other best friend and I'm about to marry her brother!_

"Anyone here?" called out a voice.

"In the computer room, Harry!" she called

_Now's the time to tell him. Ginny's out and Ron's at The Burrow. It might be the only chance I get._

"Hermione, mind telling me why your looking up information on babies?" asked Harry.

"It's quite simple actually. I'm pregnant."

" 'Mione I'm not joking."

"Neither am I."

"What are you going to do? Keep it?"

"Of course I'm keeping it!" she said ," I'm not going to give it up!"

"What about Ron? I mean, are you gonna pass it off as his?" Harry asked

"I won't be able to. I haven't slept with Ron."

"What are you gonna-"

"Tell everyone?" interrupted Hermione, "I'm not sure yet. But do one thing marry Ginny, have lots of little babies, and don't worry about me."

During the talk Hermione had shut the computer down and she now left and went to her room where she laid on the bed and cried. She cried mainly for the fact she was losing Harry. She loved Harry but he had already proposed to Ginny and she had already accpeted Ron's by the time she realized it. So she had accepted her fate as being the future Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Until now. Half a week passed until Hermione got the chance to tell Ron that she couldn't marry him.

"Ron, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, darling?" he asked

"I can't marry you. I spent nearly six years of my life fighting Voldemort (A/N: I'm including 5th and 6th years in this) with you and Harry. Its only been 2 years since his defeat. I feel like we're rushing. I want o do something with my life before I get married and I want to keep my career when I'm married. I don't think that I'd be able to do that with you. I'm sorry Ron."

" 'Mione! Please we don't have to get married in August! We can wait and get married when your ready!"

"The thing is Ronald I don't know when I'll be ready. It might not be for years. Its over." she kissed him on the cheek "I'm sorry.'

Hermione apparted to her parents home and told them. During the four months she had until Harry and Ginny's wedding Hermione decided that she wuld tell everyone that she had been raped one night after leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

The wedding recption . . . . .

"Ginny you look beau-" Hermione's stomach lurched.

_Oh BLOODY HELL! Why do they call it MORNING SICKNESS if it always comes at NIGHT?_

"-tiful."

"Hermione, are you alreight?" asked Ginny

"I have to go to the bathroom.I'll be right back." she whispered before turning around and running to the bathroom.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear Hermione was pregnant." Ginnny said to Harry.

About an hour later Hermione told everyone the "shocking" news: that she had been raped and was keeping the child. The only person besides Hermione that knew the truth was Harry and he wasn't telling.

* * *

Here's the offcial Chapter 1! I hope you liked it and please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: 2 births

Hey I'm back with a new chapter of The Smartest Mistake! I hope your all feeling well (cuz I'm not). Well on to review responses

Lily and James Love 4 ever: No problem about being rude. I'm not much on cliffhangers anyways so I dn't really dothose. Thanks for reading!

WhiteTiger1992: Thank you and stay tuned

Tay: I love putting twists like that into my stories just wait to see what happens next! Thanks for reading!

Talon05: I think I possibly forgot to mention tis but I use my falmes to make cheeseburgers and this one made a particulary fine burger. So please flame on!

alayneni : Just wait. Thanks for reading!

Virgo girl 14: Thanks and thanks for reading!

riegert8: With me expect the unexpected. Thanks for reading!

Also thanks to : DJPOTTER, KathGrangerPotter, maroondoll5, potter-me-, Virgo girl 14, Lily and James Love 4 ever, WhiteTiger1992,The Thirteenth Sapphire, and blackshadow1006 for putting this on story alert!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

**Hermione: Say it!**

_Me: NO!_

Harry: DO IT BEFORE I HEX YOU TO YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!

_Me: FINE! I own no characters or plots of Harry Potter. I just own hopped up plot bunnies!_

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 Five months later

"One more push Ms. Granger!." said the healer

Hermione pushed as hard as she could and delivered her baby at 3 AM on January 31. She slumped back onto the pillows in the private room. Pushing back a piece of hair from her sweaty forehead she asked:

"Is my baby okay?"

"She's fine Ms.Granger. Her name?" asked a Trainee Healer

"Ellie. Ellie Marie Granger."

The healer handed her a pink blanket that had a little face peeking out of it. The top of the head had a shock of jet-black hair similar to Harry's and her eyes were seemingly a combination of Harry's and Hermione' eye colors.

"Ms. Granger, you have quite a few visitors."

"Let them in"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, The rest of the Weasley family (excluding Percy who had died because he wouldn't get his appendix taken out), Hermione's parents, Draco Malfoy (he turned good), Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and a few others trooped in.

"Everyone,"said Hermione," This is my daughter Ellie Marie Granger."

"She's beautiful," cried Mrs. Weasley who had long since forgiven Hermione for not marrying Ron," Her hair is the same color as Harry's!"

"Yes." replyed Mrs. Granger, "My sister Alyssa has that same color of onyx-black hair."

"Well all I have to say is that Ellie has eyes the color of Mr. Granger's. Hazel" sad Harry from his postion next to Hermione.

Everyone trooped around Hermione and Ellie to get a good look and then left. Soon enough the only person in the room was Remus Lupin. He looked at Ellie's blanket before speaking.

"She's Harry's isn't she?" he asked

"No! Remus I told you all that-"

"That you were raped? Hermione I always knew when you were lying even in your thrid year. I was there when Harry was born. She looks almost exactly like him."

"Fine Remus. Yes she's his. Yes he knows. And if you tell anyone I'll send you to the same place we sent Voldemort." she said before he could open his mouth.

" I wouldn't dream of it. "

"Could you send Ron and Luna in please?"

"Of course."

_Oh Lily and James_ he thought_ If only you knew that the charm worked. You would be so proud of him. She's an amazing woman and perfect for him._

Meanwhile . . . .

"Everyone! We have some exciting news! Ginny's pregnant!" said Harry in the lobby outside St. Mungo's Hospital for magical maldies and injuries.

Everyone crowded around Ginny and Harry.

"Whose is it Gin?" said a voice in her ear

Next to her was her lover. Ginny had slept with him the night before her weddingand Harry the next night. She had no idea who the baby's father was.

"I don't know. I'll owl you when I find out" she whispered.

"Ron, Luna! Hermione wants to speak with you!" said Remus as he walked out into the room.

"Ron first I am sorry but I don't think I could have ever married you. And second will you and Luna be Ellie's godparents?" she asked

"US? Why not Ginny and Harry?" asked Ron "They're the ones about to have a child!"

_He took my advice and married Ginny. Now she's having his child who'll be my daughter's half-brother_

"Hermione?" asked Luna

"Because I want you two. Not them."

On June 4 Ginny had a baby boy named James Orion Potter. His godparents were Fred and Angelina Weasley.

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4: To hogwarts we go

Back with a new chappie! Hope you all enjoy my little plot twists! On to review stuff!

alayneni: Yes Ginny was about 4/5 months along when 'Mione gave birth.

annependragon: Thank you. I like putting suspense in stories don't you?

Hopeful Obsessions: Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you and I will review!

lili-potter8907: Sorry! I forgot to say what Ginny/Harry's(?) baby looked like! He jhas Weasley hair, Brownish eyes, and pale skin. (I'd put more but that could reveal who the father is).

thealphamale: I haven't decided who the father is yet. It might be him or it might be another very surprising character.

Sweet-Lemmon: He's following her wishes becasue in the first Chappie she said to marry Ginny and have babies with her. He knows that she can hex him quite well so he's doing what she asked.

potter-me-: That was Lupin think-talking to James and Lily.

Kat: You'll know what the spell is by the end of the next chapter.

Lily and James Love 4 ever: Thanks and Keep reading!

Tay: Honesty will come eventually but thats not for a few chapters

Archerelf: I know. But just wait L Just wait.

**Disclaimer:** I only own hopped up plot bunnies.

* * *

Chapter 3: Off to Hogwarts

Eleven years had passed since the birth of Ellie and James. They had become best friends and Hermione only hoped that they wouldn't end up like her and Harry. Ellie was very excited because se was going to Hogwarts.

"I'm so excited, Mum!", said Ellie bouncing off the wall," Hogwarts is the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world! Did you know that Mum?"

"Yes I do. No d'you have your trunk?."

"Yes, mum"

"Is it packed?"

"Yes mum"

"Is Athene in her cage?"

"YES, Mum! Can we go now? I promised James, Alan, and Gary that I would be there at ten thirty!"

"Well, then lets not keep your boyfriends waiting! Hold on to my arm."

Hermione and Ellie apparated to Platform 9 3/4. Two boys with red hair immmediately tackled Ellie to the ground.

"Alan! Get off her!" called Angelina Johnson -now Weasley

"You too, Gary!" Called Alicia Spinnet -now also Weasley.

"ELLIE!" called a voice.

"JAMES!" called Ellie.

The red-haired boy ran over and scooped the black-haired girl up into a hug and swung her around.

"James and Ellie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Alan and Gary"Firts come love, Then comes Marriage, Then comes James with a baby carriage."

"Boys, just because they're close doesn't mean they love each other. Look at James' father and I. Harry and I ahve been close for years but we don't love each other.

_Well that's not entirely true_ she thought_ I love him but he doesn't love me._

"Yeah but you're old Aunt Hermione!"

"Hermione is not old. She's as young as she ever was." said Harry appearing., "James, shouldn't you and Ellie be getting on the train, now? It'll be leaving soon and you need to get a compartment."

"Right dad!Come on El, Alan, Gary! Bye dad! Bye Aunt Hermione!Bye Uncle Gred, Uncle Forge, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Alicia!"

" Bye Mum!Bye everyone!" called Ellie

The six adults watched the train go off. The they went to a coffee shop to do a little catching up.

"So Harry," asked Fred or George," Where's my sister?"

"Gin, decided to stay home. I'll stop back there after this and then goto Hogwarts."

"Me too." said Hermione, "I'm going to be teaching Arithmancy from now on."

"And I'll be teaching Defense. A lot of people from our year are teaching there now. Terry Boot, Parvarti Patil, Neville, Draco, even Dean Thomas!"

After a while it was only Harrry and Hermione that were still there talking.

"How's Ellie?" he aksed

"A lot like her father. Very good at Quidditch and has a penchant for rule breaking. But of course she has my smarts"

"Good I'd hate for her to have my smarts."

"The other day she said that she wanted to be exactly like you and me. I thought she meant living a lie. Telling everyone that she's been raped when really the father of her child is the person married to her best friend. She meant that she wanted to be a Gryffindor."

"James said the same thing. But sometimes I swear that he's not mine. There are times when he just doesn't act like me at all."

That night . . . . .

Terry Boot was calling the names of the first years.

"Ellie Granger!"

The Sorting Hat was barely over her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" She ran over to the Gryffindor table where she was treated to a cat-call from Alan and Gary.

"We got Granger! We got Granger!"

Soon enough it was James' turn. He sat for five minutes before the hat shouted (A/N: I could end it here but I won't) "GRYFFINDOR!" He went ot sit next to Ellie who gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry caught Hermione's eye and smiled.

After the feast they headed back to the East Tower where their rooms where.

"Harry why idn't you stay at home and just apparate here every day?"

"Its easier this way. Besides things haven't been the same with Ginny for a while."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well one day while she was pregnant with James she got a letter which seemed to upset her and ever since she's been a little distant."

"Things will work out fine Harry. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Review time! 


	5. Chapter 5:Christmas to Easter

Sorry for the long wait. I've been working out a few kinks with the chapter.

DarkPhoenix-24: Thanks and Enjoy!

Archerelf: They're not gonna have an affair!

asianhomiequeen101: Thanks! You'll have to wait and see.

Lily and James Love 4 ever: Can't tell! Thanks for reading!

Emmski: Can't tell!

QuidditchGirl30: He would be but he's more worried about whether or not James is his.

alayneni: I did think about putting him in Slytherin but then itwouldn't be appropriate for him and Ellie to be friends! She is worried about it. You'll see it more next chapter

annependragon: You'll find out in the chapter after this.

lili-potter8907: Well to them she is old. She's 33. To an 11 or 12 year old that's old! No the letter was not from the father.They will be together very soon.

Jacquianne: They are out of character I'll admit it. He's not really denying her as you'll see in this chapter he's more doing what Hermione asks him to. Ginny has been a very naughty girl.

I also do wanna thank all the people who have put this on alret and favs.

Okay on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4 Christmas to Easter.

The first four months of the Hogwarts school year passed extremely quickly. It was already Christmas break and everyone was making plans. Hermione and Ellie were at their London home getting ready for a party. Hermione had invited the Potter, Lupin, and 3 of the Weasley families to come. Ellie was watching out the window waiting for people to arrive and Hermione was in the kitchen cooking.

"Mum! Grandpa Remus and Grandma 'Dora are here!" called Ellie

"Open the door and take their coats I'll be there in a second." said Hermione

"Grandpa Remus!" shouted Ellie jumping into his arms.

"How's my little Ellie?" asked Remus Letting her down

"I'm not little! I'm almost twelve!" said Ellie stamping her foot.

"Ellie! Do not stamp your foot. Hello Remus. How are you?" said Hermione

"Good."

"Grandma 'Dora! Grandma 'Dora!"

"Ellie! Don't call me grandma! It makes me feel old!"

"She only calls you that because your with Remus, Tonks. Now Give me your coats and I'll have Ellie take you to the parlour."

Next Ron and Luna (who had married the previous year) arrived. They were followed by Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, and their kids. Last to arrive was the Potter family. Hermione decided to tease Harry.

"Late as usual Mister Potter. Perhaps I should transfigure yourself or Mrs. Potter into a pocketwatch so that one of you maybe on time?"

"Sorry Professor! We got lost!" replyed Harry

"A map then? I trust you don't need one to find your way inside."

Ginny pushed roughly past Hermione nearly knocking her over.

"Nice to see you too, Gin. How are you?"

"Fine. You?" she said

"I'm good. Here let me take your cloak."

"I'd rather you didn't its Persian silk."

Ginny went into the parlour where she was warmly greeted by everyone else. She, however, acted like a cold bitch.

"Aunt Hermione I don't get what you and dad were saying." said James.

"Well give me a minute and I'll explain it."

So Hermione told James, Ellie, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, and Remus the story of how Ron and Harry were late to their first Transfiguration lessson. Ron and Harry were both bright red.

"How quaint." said Ginny

Around 10 o'clock everyone started to leave. The only people left were Hermione, Ellie(who was asleep), Remus and Tonks.

"Bye! Yes I'll see you tomorrow at the Weasley's! Bye James!"

Hermione shut the door.

"Hermione there's somthing you should know." said Remus "When Lily was pregnant with Harry she came up with a spell. I don't know what it's called. All I know that it prevent's Harry from getting anyone but his true love pregnant. And also 'Dora read in Witch Weekly that a child of two people who are the others true loves will have a combination of eye colors. Ellie's eyes aren't hazel. They're chocolate brown and emerald green."

"So that mean's that I'm Harry's true love? And James isn't his?"

"Yes. We'll see you tomorrow Hermione."

The Next Day. . . . . . . . .

"Harry! You should not have gotten her a Phoenix! What'll McGonagall say?"

"She said that the Gryffindor Quidditch team best win the Quidditch cup beacuse of it. I already asked her if James and Ellie could bring their own brooms. She was fine with it."

"Harry still! Everyone's got to be suspicious! You don't give your best friend's child an expensive broom just because she's your son's best friend! Harry I have to give it back to you."

"Hermione. Lets just say its twenty-two years worth of my being a prick."

"I'm not going to try to decipher that comment. But fine she can keep it."

The months passed by quickly. On January 31 they celebrated Ellie's 12th birthday. Just before the Easter holidays Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup with a 450-250 victory over Slytherin. Ellie was already studying and had persuaded James to join her. Following in her mother's footsteps she had drawn up study schedules for the two of them. She was on her way to mother's rooms to ask her a question. Hermione was enjoying a cup of tea with Harry.

"Harry, I've been thinking." she said

"You do that a lot." he replyed joking.

"Harry I'm being serious."

"Sorry. Continue."

"I've been thinking about telling Ellie the truth."

"You mean the _truth_? The truth about her parentage?"

"Yes I believe that she has the right to know."

"Hermione! She could tell James! That could ruin their friendship."

"Harry! I know Ellie! She won't tell James! She won't want to ruin their friendship!She has the right to know , Harry! We can't keep lying to her! She has to know that the man she calls Uncle Harry is actually her FATHER!"

"WHAT? UNCLE HARRY'S MY FATHER? YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME ALL THESE YEARS?" shouted Ellie who was standing in the doorway.

Then she ran. She ran all the way to the large oak tree near the lake. She collapsed under it and began to cry. Hermione walked over to her.

"Ellie. I know your upset with me and Harry but we never meant to hurt you. After finding out I was pregnant I told Harry to marry Ginny. I couldn't destroy what they had. So yes I lied. I lied to save Harry's reputation. I know that it will take you time to forgive me but don't blame Harry it was never his fault."

" I already forgive you Mum. You were tryin to do something selfless. And Mum don't worry I won't tell James. But I won't stop being friends with him."

"I wouldn't expect you too."

* * *

Okay thats it for this chappie! Review Please! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Revelation

I know! Its been too long! But You forget! I work and I'm gonna be a senior in school and with a lot of difficult classes! I won't be able to update for a while b/c I'm working pretty much all week and then I'm on vacation and working on essay's and things for school. So This story's pretty much done after this its one more chapter and the epilouge.

asianhomiequeen101: You'll find out this chappie. I hated the last chapter if I ever get the time I'll probably rewrite it.

annependragon: It is an exciting way to learn about your dad. I did come up with that. It took me forever to get the wording of what Remus was saying right but I did! They will next chapter, I promise!

logger: No one said that you had to read it.

alayneni: I have no clue. I just came up with it while I was writing the chapter.

  
Archerelf: Her mother is Hermine Granger. "Steady as she goes . . . ."

lili-potter8907: Thanks!

Lily and James Love 4 ever: Thanks!

Jacquianne: Yeah I'll admit. It was obvious. She will tell him just not yet.

tennisjock: They will very soon. You'll see.

DarkPhoenix-24: They'll be together very soon!

**Disclaimer: **I no own Harry. If I did well d'you think book 6 would come out.

Now on with story.

WARNING: MOST OF CHAPTER ABOUT JAMES AND ELLIE

* * *

Chapter 5. The revelation

6 years passed in the blink of an eye. Suddenly James and Ellie were going into their seventh year. And from Hermione's perspective they were far to close. Normally she wouldn't have allowed Ellie to go to Harry's house without her but she was a bit distracted today.

"MUM!" called 17 year old Ellie Granger, "I'm going over to Dad's now! I told James I'd help him with our N.E.W.T Potions essay. Uncle Draco's crazy! He wants 5 feet on Everlasting Elixers."

"Alright dear. Be back by five!" said Hermione sounding distracted.

"Mum? You okay? You sound distracted."

"I'm fine! Tell your father I say Hello."

"What about Aunt Ginny?"

"What about her?"

"Bye Mum." Ellie sighed before apparating away.

"I can't believe her. I can't believe that Ginny would sleep with him." said Hermione to herself.

"Hey Ellie!" said James Potter from his Phoenix Dragon, the fastest broom known to wizard kind.

"Hi James. Where's Uncle Harry?"

"Up at the house. Wanna lift?"

"Yes please!" She said hopping onto the back of the broom. Less than 3 seconds later they were at the front stoop of the Potter house. While James went to put his broom away Ellie went into the house. Ginny was in the front room by the window writing a letter.

"Hello Aunt Ginny." she said

"Oh. Hello Ellie." she said not looking up from her letter.

Ellie continued through the house to Harry's study. She knocked.

"Come in!" called Harry.

"Hello Dad!" said Ellie closing the door.

"My little Ellie! How are you?"

"I'm good.", she saidas James entered., "Mum says hello."

"Well tell your mother I said hello."

"I will. Can we borrow your book on Everlasting Elixers? That's what our N.E.W.T Potion's essay is on."

"Sure. I remember studying those in Sixth year."

"Yes well Dad you had Slughorn" siad James. "Lets go Ellie."

They left the study and went to the library so that they could grab the book. They the duo headed up to James' room. By noon James only hadhalf a foot left and Ellie had written an extra half foot. After lunch they finished and went swimming. That's when everythig changed.

James caught Ellie by the waist.

"James! Let go!"

"No."

"James Potter! Let me go!"

"No"

"James Orion Potter! Let go of me right now!"

"No."

"Don't make me hex you!"

"You must have forgotten my father is Harry Potter."

"I haven't forgotten."

_My father's the same person_ she thought

"Besides El, I have something I want to tell you. I love you Ellie Granger and I'd like to marry you. So will you marry me?"

"I-I-W-We-You-Me-I . . . . . I have to go, James! I'll see you!" she said wresting herself from his grasp and climbing out of the pool."

"ELLIE!"

"G'bye James." she said and apparated away.

Ellie spent the rest of the summer in her room. At the beginning of August she got her Hogwarts letter saying that she was Head Girl. A few ours later Kozol (James' owl) flew through her window with a note.

_Ellie-_

_I don't know what happened but I'm still waiting for an answer. I just wanted to say that I'm Head Boy and hoping your Head Girl._

_Love (I really mean it),_

_James_

She didn't write back. She didn't go over to the Potter house even though she had left her essay in James' room. She didn't see James again until she went to Diagon Alley the week before school started.

* * *

"Hermione!" called Harry

"Harry!" she said giving him a hug

The two teens just stared at each other.

"Here's your potion's essay." he said

"Thanks. I was beginning to think I'd have to rewrite it. I've got to go. I'll see you on the train."

"Yeah the train."

"Do I want to know what happened?" asked Hermione as they walked away.

"I told Ellie that I love her and want to marry her." said James to Harry.

* * *

It was hard for Ellie to avoid James on the train. She first had to go to the prefect compartment and while there she stated talking with a fellow seventh year, Hufflepuff Annie MacMillan.

"D'you want to sit with us Ellie?" she asked

"Sure I'd love to!" said Ellie

After the meeting Ellie and James were the last two to leave.

"Ellie" he said.

"What?"

"Why don't you love me?"

"I never said that I didn't love you-"

"So you do love me?"

"Yes but-"

"So marry me!"

"I CAN'T! Okay James! JUST DROP IT! Goodbye"

She walked out. Annie was there waiting for her. Ellie knew she had heard the whole conversation.

"Please don't tell anyone what you just heard." she said

"I won't." replyed Annie

* * *

At the feast James and Ellie sat on opposite sides of the table. In the Head's suites Ellie charmed her door so that no one but her could open it. In their classes she sat on the other side of the room from him. After a month of this James decided it was time to go to Hermione.

"D'you have a question about today's lesson James?" she asked

"No. I assume by now you've noticd that my friendship with Ellie is-"

"Non-existant?"

"Yeah. And I don't know why."

"You'll know soon enough James. Is your mother coming to the Halloween Ball?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Could the three of you meet me in here about an hour beforehand?"

"Sure. Thanks Aunt Hermione. I trust you."

"Good. Now run along."

* * *

Hermione walked into a seemingly empty classroom.

"Why did you ask me here?" asked a voice.

"I need some of your blood and to ask you to be in my office before the Halloween Ball."

"My Blood?"

"Yes. Please."

"Fine."

She took a sliver knife and cut him.She filled the crystal vial halfway.

"Thank you." she said healing the cut.

She returned to her office and put it next to three other vials. One labeled Harry Potter, one labeled James Potter, and one labeled Ellie Granger. She put the final label on this one.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and James Potter walked into Hermione Granger's classroom. Ellie was next to her mothers desk stirring a cauldron that was there. Hermione closed the door.

"I guess" she said "That your all wondering exactly why I've asked you here. I think the Muggle band Savage Garden put it best inthe first verse of their song A Thousand Words. _We stumble in a tangled web decaying friendship's almost dead. And hide behind a mask of lies. We twist, we turn, and we avoid all hope of salvage now devoid. I see the truth inside your eyes. So take all this noise into your brain and send it back again. I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call you up and then. . . .I'll say the words out loud._"

"What does that mean, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"It means that- You know what Gin? Let me put it in laymens terms for you. Seventeen years ago we began to weave a web of lies. I think for our childrens sakes we should untangle it. Its time the truth was revealed."

"MUM!" said Ellie

"Hermione!" shouted Harry

"It's time you two." said Hermione "Oh. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Where to start?"  
"I find the beginning usually helps." said Ginny

"The beginning? It started twenty eight years ago on this exact night. This was the night that I became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Of course you could also say that it started nearly eighteen years ago on May first."

"Mum!"

"Fine! The beginning: I was never raped. I slept with Harry. Harry is Ellie's father."

(The End! Just Kidding!)

"Ellie's my-"

"Not now James. I'm not done. Don't believe me do you Ginny?"  
"No I don't."

"James can you tell me what the Potion is?"

He looked at the potion.

"Its a paternity potion."

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor. Behind Ellie are four vials. Ellie put two drops of yours in and two drops of Harry's in to it."

"Yes mum."

"Now does anyone care to tell me what a paternity potion does?"

"It determines whether or not the second blood that's put into it is the father of the first blood. If the potion turns green then the person is the father and if it turns red then the person is not the father." said James

"Ellie what color is the potion?" asked Hermione

"Green." she said

"You slept with my husband?"

"Fiance, Ginny. You weren't married yet. Which reminds me! Harry d'you remember the letter you told me that Ginny got? Well guess what? It was from St.Mungo's. Telling Molly Otter that herhusband Parry was not the father of her child but Arthur Thomas was. She is Molly. You are Parry. And as for Arthur he'll be revealed momentarily."

"I'm not James' father?"  
"No. Harry, I'm sorry but your not."

"Mum does this mean that-"

"That's exactly what it means."said Hermione." put a drop of James and the other one ito the potion will you?"

"Yes mum."

"Ginny did you cheat on me?"  
"No Harry she's lying! I would never cheat on you! I love you!"

"No. Ginevra you love his riches. You don't know Harry Potter."

"Shut up you slag! First you sleep with my fiance and then my brother? How many others were there Hermione?"

"Don't confuse me with you Ginny."

"Mum! The potion its green!"

"As I knew it would be. The blood that runsthrough James' veins is that of-"

"Me." said a voice from the stairs.

"NEVILLE?"yelled Harry"You cheated on me with Neville?"

"I'm a Longbottom?"

Okay that's it for now! I'll update as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Endings

**Hey all! I'm going to forego my usual review responses and just get the chapter up for you all! After this its only the epilouge so I hope you all enjoy and as always I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6 Endings**

"Harry, darling, you can't believe her! That- that-that _slag_ is trying to deface me! She's trying to ruin my reputation! Why would I cheat on you with _him_?" cried Ginny

"There's one thing you've forgotten, Ginny" said Harry, "Hermione doesn't lie."

"Yes she does! Do you know what her boggart really was in your third year? It wasn't McGonagall! It was you dead!"

"I know. She told me in a letter over that summer."

During the conversation Ellie had gone over to James.

"James, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm not a Potter. I'm a- a Longbottom. My whole life has been a lie!"

"Not your whole life James. I'm not a lie. We're not a lie."

"We're not-? You mean you'll marry me!"

"Yes I'll Marry you. I love you James."

The two left to the great hall leavong the four adults alone.

"Harry!" cried Ginny "You have to-"

"I don't have to do anything Ginevra You're just lucky we can't divorce."

"Actually Harry," said Hermione timidly, "You can. Repeat your wedding vows backwards and then remove your ring."

"Uoy evol ot esimorp I emit lla rof. Efiw ym eb ot, yelsaeW arveniG, uoht ekat , rettoP yrraH, I" said Harry and then took of his ring and threw it on a desk.

"Congrats you're now divorced."

Harry left the room. Ginny attempted to go after him and Neville after her. Hermione hexed bothe of them. She knew that neither of them would be moving for at least half an hour. So Hermione went after Harry because there were still some things she needed to tell him. She found hiom where she knew he would be: the Quidditch Pitch.

"Harry," she called, "I'm sorry it had to be done this way. But there's something else you should know. Its not your fault. If Ginny hadn't slept with Neville there'd be no child."

"What do you mean, Hermione? Are you saying -"

"I'm not saying your infertile. 6 years ago on Christmas Eve Remus told me something that none of us knew. Your mother had put a charm on you. That you would only ever be able to get your true love pregnant."

"My true love?"

"Yes your true love."

"Now it all makes sense! The jealousy, the anger, the _thoughts_. They all finally make sense! Twety-eight years later and I finally figure it out!"

"Harry, what in the world are you going on about?"

"I love you , Hermione! Don't you see? All this time I've had these feelings about you but I could never place them! Now I realive it was love!"

"Harry, are you sure you're all right? You didn't hit your head, drink a Babbling Beverage, eat something of Fred&George's on your way here?"

"No. I'm perfectly sane. Its only taken me 28 years to realizethat I'm in love with you and nearly 18 to realize that sleeping with you was the smartest mistake I ever made."

"Mistakle?"

"At the time it was. But it's my smartest one. My stupidest one is a toss-up between letting you go and marrying Ginny."

"I think perhaps marrying the slag was more stupid."

"Just a bit."he said "Any ways I have a question for you. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry I will. That's what I've wanted to do since I met you. Well that and this."

She kissed him.

**POTTER DIVORCES WIFE!**

39 year old Harry Potter divorced his wife of nearly 18 years,

Ginevra (Weasley) Potter least night, says a source. It all came

about last night when Potters' long time friend, Hermione Granger, spilled

the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. The readers may remember that

Miss Granger was engaged to Ronald Weasley (now married to Luna

(Lovegood) Weasley) and suddenly broke it off announcing that she "Was

not ready for marriage." and trhat she "Wanted to live". She got to live alright.

A little under 9 months later she gave birth o daughter Ellie Marie Granger, whose

father (at the time) was unknown. Well now it comes to light that Ellies father

is none other than Mr. Harry Potter himself.

(Cont. Pg. 3 see DIVORCE)

read Hermione.

"Mum! Finishe the article!" said Ellie from her seat next to James.

"Please mum!" said James teasing Hermione.

"Go on and finish it 'Mione" whispered Harry.

"One question. Which one of you was it?" she asked.

"It was us." said Ellie

"Now readers may be wondering if Ellie Granger and

James Potter are half-siblings. Well they're not. In another

coup d'etat last night Miss Granger revealed that James Potter

is actually James Longbottom. "It was really funny to see Ginny's

face when Neville came out of Hermione's office," sayd this reporter's

source. What'll hapen next? I don't know but I know you'll find it here.

-Fleur Weasley

_Daily Prophet _Reporter

"D'you think we should write Fleur and tell her we're engaged?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

. . . . . So it ended.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilouge

Hey Back for the final Chappie! Well its actually the Epilouge. I've been meaning ot get this up for ever but never had the time!

* * *

EPILOUGE . . . . .

"Mum, why is Ellie twelve years older than me?" asked Sirius Remus Potter.

"Because your father made one very smart mistake and two very stupid ones." said Hermione Potter.

"Dad! Mum called you stupid!" he yelled.

"I am!" He said as a door opened, "Correct Ellie?"

"What?" asked 29 year old Ellie Potter-Longbottom

"I'm stupid."

"Even Uncle Ron could tell you that."

"Where's my granddaughter?"

"Here I IS!" screamed Bella Longbottom

"BELLA! You scared me!" he joked

"MUM! COULD WE _PLEASE _GET BACK TO OUR CONVERSATION!" yelled Sirius

"Yes, yes dear what is it?"

"What are these two mistakes you always mention?"

"Tell you what Siri when you turn seventeen come see James and I we'll tell you the story. But I'll tell you know it involves Mum, Dad, Me, James, James' parents, Grandpa Mooney, and Grandma 'Dora."

THE END!


End file.
